A variety of food containers are currently used for containing solid food items and non-solid food items. For example, a beverage bottle is often used for containing a beverage such as a soft drink. Such a beverage bottle is typically kept in a refrigerator or a cooler prior to consumption, since a consumer will typically prefer to drink a soft drink if it is cold. During consumption, the consumer can drink the soft drink from the beverage bottle itself or can transfer the soft drink to another beverage container such as a cup. In either circumstance, after the soft drink is removed from the refrigerator or the cooler, the soft drink has an undesirable tendency to warm up. As another example, a consumer will typically prefer to drink coffee if it is hot or warm. Coffee is typically prepared in a beverage container such as a coffee pot. During consumption, a consumer can transfer the coffee to another beverage container such as a cup, in which the coffee has an undesirable tendency to cool down.
Heat transfer can occur between an outside environment and contents of a food container via different modes. One mode of heat transfer can involve conduction of heat. In particular, if an object at a higher or lower temperature comes in contact with the food container, heat can be conducted between the object and the food container. Thus, for example, as a consumer holds a beverage bottle during consumption, heat can be conducted from the consumer's hand to the beverage bottle, thus undesirably warming a soft drink that is contained within the beverage bottle. Other modes of heat transfer can also play a role in warming or cooling contents of a food container. For example, convection of heat from air surrounding a beverage bottle as well as radiation of heat from sunlight or another light source can further accelerate warming of a soft drink that is contained within the beverage bottle.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the containers and packagings described herein.